1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicular display apparatus which is formed on a vehicular instrument panel and which also provides a display for a vehicular crew.
2. Background Art
A conventional vehicular display apparatus having a decorative member on the front of a liquid crystal display is described, for example, in Patent Reference 1 listed below. In this conventional vehicular display apparatus, the decorative member is an actual three-dimensional body, with the result that a vehicular display with good appearance can be provided by displaying an image by the liquid crystal display while representing a third dimension difficult to be represented in the liquid crystal display by the three-dimensional body.
Patent Reference 1 is JP-A-2006-132951.
In the conventional vehicular display apparatus, the front of the liquid crystal display is provided with the decorative member, with the result that there are cases where in the case of displaying an image, the decorative member becomes an obstacle and the display cannot be provided. Hence, it is also contemplated to display an image of the decorative member by the liquid crystal display, but in this case, representation of a third dimension becomes less sufficient than a three-dimensional body, and appearance is decreased.